


every detail of you

by idealpjm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Art, Dominant Oh Sehun, M/M, One Shot, Painting, Party, Short One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, a lil bit nsfw, alcoholic! sehun, art gallery love, unknown author
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idealpjm/pseuds/idealpjm
Summary: Oh Sehun ma obsesję na punkcie anonimowego artysty, który na swoich dziełach przedstawia detale twarzy, które wydają mu się być dosyć znajome.Podczas wystawy jego obrazów Sehun dostrzega średniego wzrostu blondyna, który szybko podbija jego serce. Jednak chłopak pozostaje tak anonimowy w oczach Oh, jak i jego ukochany artysta.





	every detail of you

Kolejny pochmurny dzień, kolejna wypita butelka, równa się kolejnej nieprzespanej nocy Sehuna. W każdym miesiącu ma parę takich dni, kiedy siedzi przed projektami swoich, małych dzieł sztuki. Ciągnie się to prawie od roku, czyli od momentu, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył obraz pewnego anonimowego artysty. Do tej pory nie wie, czy da się zakochać w rzeczy tak bardzo, żeby popaść w obsesję, która popadł. Tak, Sehun przyznaje bez bicia, że przez autora tych obrazów, które ma cały czas w głowie, popadł w obsesję. Przez piękno tych malunkow i przez świadomość, że nigdy nie odgadnie tożsamości ich ojca. Bo w końcu co mu może dać nazwa 'bbhdetails'.

 

Sehun dalej nie wie, czy zrobił dobrze, kupując jedna z kopii namalowanych oczu na płótnie. Przez nie jeszcze bardziej nie może się skupic. Czuje się, jakby było w nich coś bardzo znajomego dla jego serca. Czasami nawet, kiedy patrzy w nie zbyt długo, ma wrażenie, jakby zagladaly w gląb jego duszy. Albo już całkiem oszalal, albo to wina alkoholu w jego krwi, lecz na pewno wie, że każde dzieło tego anonimowego artysty ma nutkę czegoś znajomego w sobie.

 

Sehuna obudził jego wibrujacy telefon. Kto by do niego napisał o takiej wczesnej porze..przecież nikt się z nim nie kontaktował od..no właśnie, aż trudno sobie przypomnieć dokładnie od kiedy, bo minęło tyle czasu

_**art hoes fanclub 9:37** _

_Oh Sehun,_  
_Mamy przyjemność zaprosić Cię na wystawę 3 największych artystów ostatnich paru lat. Dzieła Do Kyungsoo , bbhdetails oraz Kim Jongina zawitają w Twojej najbliższej galerii sztuki od 8 września do 15 listopada.  
_ _Nie przegap takiej okazji!_

 

"Nie no to żart, czy on mnie musi wszędzie prześladować" to była jego jedyna myśl, która trzymała go cały czas od momentu przeczytania smsa.

 

Minęły dokładnie 3 dni od otrzymania wiadomości, a Sehun juz stał w ciągnącej się kolejce do otwarcia wystawy. Był podekscytowany, jak małe dziecko.  
Kiedy już wszedł do środka, pierwszy raz coś, co nie było obrazem bbhdetails przykulo jego uwagę. To nawet nie było coś, lecz ktos.. średniego wzrostu blondyn o pięknych blyszacych, szczeniecych oczach i jeszcze piękniejszym uśmiechu. Stał z grupka ludzi i wyglądał na bardzo szczęśliwego.  
"Uroczy" pomyślał i poszedł przeglądać dzieła, które przyjechały.

 

Tydzień po otwarciu wystawy, niespełniona dusza artysty Sehuna, w dalszym ciągu potrzebowała, aby ją nakarmić.  
Nim się obejrzał, już był przy wejściu do galerii, szukając nowych wrażeń. Czego się nie spodziewał, to bylo to, że na wejściu znowu zobaczy ciepły uśmiech blondyna, którego widział w dniu otwarcia.  
"Co on tu znowu robi..Boże niektórzy ludzie to nie mają w ogóle życia, porażka jakas" postanowił go zlac, no bo w sumie co mu tam po nim. Ładny ma uśmiech i tyle. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy kiedykolwiek 'bbhdetails' namalował czyjś uśmiech..to dało mu lekkiej inspiracji.

 

Było mu mało i mało, wiec postanowił, że te galerie będzie odwiedzać przynajmniej raz na 3 dni. Może to się wydawać absurdem, ale Oh naprawdę miał obsesję na punkcie obrazów bbhdetails i wie, że taka okazja, jak wystawa w jego ukochanej galerii, może się szybko nie powtórzyć. Przynajmniej tak probowal sobie wmówić, kiedy przed oczami pojawiał mu się średniego wzrostu blondyn, którego widział za każdym razem, kiedy byl w swojej "świątyni". 

 

Sehun w dalszym ciągu nie wie, jak nieznajomy ma na imię, lecz wie, że z dnia na dzień staje się jego coraz większą inspiracją. Oczywiście, że w dalszym ciągu chodzi o bbhdetails, bo przeciez sEHuN nIE ZnA niKoGo o BLonD wŁOsAcH.

 

W ostatni tydzień wystaw Sehun postanowił spędzić tam każda możliwa chwilę. Był to jeden z najprzyjemniejszych i najbardziej intensywnych tygodni w jego zyciu. 

 

Siedzial na jednej z ławek w budynku i kiedy tylko mógł, obserwował blondyna z oddali zapamiętując, jak najlepiej każdy szczegół jego twarzy, czy też nawet ciała.  
Nieznajomy rowniez zawsze siedział na ławce i coś szkicowal, a kiedy to robił jego języczek leciutko wychodził mu z pięknych, niewinnych ust. 

Czasami były takie chwile, że tylko oni i dzielaca ich przyjemna cisza, zostawali w pomieszczeniu. Nie przeszkadzało to Sehunowi,a nawet był za to wdzięczny. Czasami mu nawet przechodziło przez myśl to takie, głupie powiedzenie..."w pokoju pełnym sztuki i tak patrzylbym na Ciebie".  
"Boże, jaki ja jestem tandetny, nie wytrzymam" na samą myśl miał ochotę się zapaść pod ziemię.

 

Nie zmienia, to jednak faktu, że czuł, jak jego uczucie do Blondyna z dnia na dzień rośnie coraz bardziej. Nie znał go - nie wiedział jaki kolor lubi najbardziej, czy ma psa, czy wierzy w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia (bo Sehun na pewno nie), nawet nie wiedział jak on ma do jasnej cholery na imię..ale kiedy patrzył na niego, czuł się jak w domu i w tym momencie cały jego świat zawirowal, bo kiedy kłócil się wewnętrznie ze sobą, jego obiekt westchnień pierwszy raz nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

 

Nadszedł czas na ostatni dzień wystawy. Oh przychodząc do galerii, nie zobaczył tego dnia uśmiechniętego blondyna na wejściu. Było to dla niego niemiłe zaskoczenie. Przecież ten dzień był szczególny dla wszystkich, ponieważ specjalnie na zakończenie przyjechał całkiem nowy obraz bbhdetails. Czemu nieznajomy tak nagle zniknął? Jedna przygnębiajaca myśl cały czas zaprzatala my głowę..co jeśli już go nigdy nie zobaczy? W końcu był to ostatni dzień wystawy, a przed nią, nigdy go nie spotkał w tej galerii.

 

Postanowil zbyć te myśli, kiedy zobaczył upragniony obraz. Zebrały się przy nim dosyć duże tłumy.  
Przedstawiał on oczy, lecz nie takie, jak Sehun ma w domu - obojętne i zgorzkniale, te wyglądaly na... szczęśliwe. To było dla Bruneta coś tak.. nowego..  
Znowu odnalazł w nich nutkę czegoś bardzo znajomego, lecz zupełnie, zupełnie innego. Zaczął rozmyślać o co chodzi, dopoki głos jednej kobiety wyrwal go ze swojego pałacu myśli.  
"Spójrzcie!! przecież te oczy i brwi są niemal identyczne do tych z obrazu" - Nagle dziesiątki innych głów zwróciło swoj kierunek wzroku na biednego Oh, przytloczonego tym wszystkim. Inni zaczęli gwałtownie jej przytakiwac, naruszając przy tym strefę prywatna Sehuna.

 

Brunet musiał uciec od nich, aby zebrać swoje myśli do kupy. "O czym oni w ogóle mowia" myślał przez całą drogę, biegnąc do domu. Kiedy już do niego dotarł zaczął analizować obrazy bbhdetails zamieszczone w internecie oraz ten, jeden powieszony u niego w domu.  
To naprawdę wyglądało jak on, ale przecież to nie jest możliwe.. to naprawdę nie jest możliwe. On całe życie wyobrażał sobie, że za bbhdetails kryje się jakiś Szwed z wąsem, więc skąd taka osoba niby miałaby znać Oh Sehuna...

 

Tak minął piąty miesiąc od zakończenia wystawy. Od tamtej pory Sehun nie wychodził z domu, chyba że po alkohol i jedzenie. Cały czas szkicowal jedne i te same części twarzy osoby, ktora ciągle prześladowała go w snach. Potrafiłby namalować jego rysy twarzy z zamkniętymi oczami, bo tak jego obraz został wbity w jego pamięć.  
Sehun nie wie, czy bardziej szaleje na punkcie anonimowego artysty, czy na punkcie anonimowego nieznajomego blondyna o pięknych oczach i jeszcze piękniejszym uśmiechu. Jedyne co wie, to to, że przez nich jest z nim coraz gorzej. Z tą myślą i łzami splywajacymi mozolnie z kącikow jego oczu, poszedł spać. Pragnął tego snu, bo wiedzial, że tylko tam może kolejny raz spotkać blondyna. 

 

Obudził go dźwięk wibracji telefonu. Tym razem nie była to tak wczesna pora, jak poprzednio.

 

_**art hoes fanclub 12:07** _

_Oh Sehun,_  
_Mamy przyjemność zaprosić Cię na spotkanie towarzyskie (czytaj: imprezę) dla wszystkich członków naszego fanclubu. Ubierz się ładnie, bo jest to specjalne spotkanie na które zostali zaproszeni niektórzy znani artyści *wink wink*_  
_Spotkanie odbędzie się w klubie "Monster" 12 kwietnia o godzinie 21._  
_Dla pierwszych 50 gości alkohol przez całą noc jest całkowicie darmowy.  
_ _Na pewno nie pożałujesz!_

 

Hun po przeczytaniu tej wiadomości miał wiele wątpliwości, czy iść, czy tak jak zwykle zostać w domu. Nie jest on osoba, która potrafi się socjalizowac..ale to przedostatnie zdanie do niego przemówiło. 

 

Raz na jakiś czas przecież można iść sprobowac się wybawic. Jego własne mieszkanie zaczęło go już przytłaczac, a wyczuwalna samotność ociekala po ścianach całego budynku. Dobra postanowione, król imprezy Oh Sehun pojawi się tam nawet o 20:45, żeby otrzymać darmowe drinki! 

 

2 tygodnie później, kiedy dzień tak zwanego spotkania artystów nadszedł, Sehun czuł się pierwszy raz tak dobrze. Czuł się, jak pan wszechświata, zarzucając na plecy skórzana kurtkę. Czuł się jak jakiś badboy w tych wszystkich fanficach, które przeczytal i miał cichą nadzieję, że dzisiaj skończy jak postać z jednego.

 

Udało mu się wejść do klubu, jako 37 osoba, czyli wszystko jak narazie szło po jego myśli. Do czasu, kiedy wylądował przy barze i jego mysli zostały lekko poszarpane przez nadmiar alkoholu buzujacy w jego krwi. Niby jest do tego przyzwyczajony, ale tym razem jest to jakieś inne. Może to przez aurę, która otaczała go cały dzisiejszy dzień? 

 

Mija kolejna godzina w klubie, a Sehun w dalszym ciągu siedzi przy barze. Dziwnie się czuje. Potrzebował jakiegoś uczucia, dotyku, czegokolwiek..był tak spragniony, że już nie mógł normalnie funkcjonować, w końcu nie robił tego z nikim od półtora roku.. Sehun oczywiście zwala to na bbhdetails, ale też ma obraz nieznajomego blondyna w głowie. Czuje obrzydzenie do samego siebie i do wspomnień, co potrafił robić do tego obrazu. To chore, ale nawet teraz nie potrafiłby wyobrazić sobie stosunku seksualnego z nikim innym, niż tym co zaprząta mu myśli od paru miesięcy. Przecież on go nawet nie zna..

Ma teraz w głowie jego niewinne oczka i jeszcze bardziej niewinne usta, które idealnie by się zgrywaly z nie tak niewinnymi częściami jego ciała.  
Sehun na samą myśl wzdrygnal przez to, jaki jest obrzydliwy.. ale nie może się opedzic od tych myśli, bo z drugiej strony, ciało nieznajomego nie wydaje się być takie niewinne, jak części twarzy, których wcześniej miał obraz w głowie.. wręcz przeciwnie, jego ciało wydaje mu się być dosyć grzeszne. Wyobrażenie blondyna na parkiecie tańczącego (a wręcz ocierajacego sie) w rytm muzyki z innymi mężczyznami, jest dla niego tak przejrzyście jasne, że wydaje mu się jakby to działo się naprawdę..uhm...Boże przecież tak jest!

 

Alkohol w krwi Sehuna zaczął buzowac i działać na niego jak wąż kusiciel, który podjudzal go do myśli i czynów, których Oh nigdy by nie wykonał na trzezwo z racji swojej nieśmiałości. Zanim zdążył ochłonąć, już przechodził zachwianym krokiem (przez w połowie twardy kamień w jego spodniach oraz oczywiście alkohol) do obiektu swoich westchnień od paru miesięcy. Dobrze, że parkiet nie był aż tak bardzo zatłoczony, bo Sehun nie chciał dotykać nikogo innego niż pięknego blondyna stojącego parę metrów od niego.

 

Kiedy już doszedł do celu odepchnał (troche za mocno) o prawie głowę wyższego bruneta od niego - dobrze, że był zbyt pijany i ślamazarny, żeby jakoś zareagować, bo mogło się to źle skończyć dla Sehuna. Blondyn na początku zbytnio nie zareagował - tak jakby takie sytuacje miały miejsce codziennie (i w sumie Oh wcale nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby tak bylo), ale kiedy nieznajomy spotkał oczy Sehuna, nagle niewinna obojętność zmieniła się w grzeszne pożądanie.

 

Przez całe ciało Oh przeszły dreszcze i nim się obejrzał, już był przyklejony do spoconej sylwetki blondyna. Czuł jak jego pół twardy kamień zamienia się w skałę ze stali. Niższy też to poczuł, po czym przygryzl wargę i otarł się o "zranione" miejsce Sehuna, żeby ten doznał jeszcze więcej bolu. 

 

Blondyn co chwile droczyl się z brunetem, ale już sam powoli nie wytrzymywal. Przecież doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że przed nim stoi jego obiekt westchnień od bitych 2 lat i zarazem inspiracja, która przyniosła mu tak wielką sławę. Sama myśl o tym wywołała nie taki cichy jęk, wprost do ucha Sehuna, który odebrał to jak czerwoną płachtę na byka.

 

Złapał nieznajomego za nadgarstek i teraz już pewnym krokiem, wyprowadził go z tłumu do najbliższej łazienki.  
Po znalezieniu jej pociągnął blondyna za sobą i szybko przekręcil zamek w drzwiach, po czym uniósł go i podparł o ścianę niedaleko umywalek. Drugi automatycznie zachichotal. "Oh Sehun, wiedziałem, że znajduje się w Tobie dusza artysty, ale nie spodziewałem się, że drzemie w Tobie samiec alfa. Tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to myślałem, że to ja będę dominować." 

 

Wtedy Sehun znów go ujrzał, ten piękny uśmiech, który skradł jego serce. Ale hola hola, co jest. "Skąd znasz moje imię" padło z jego usta.

 

"Ohh skarbie, jakbyś chciał, to możesz mnie kiedyś zaprosić na kawę i wtedy sobie obgadamy wszystkie sprawy, bo o ile się nie mylę, to Ty chyba tez masz mi sporo do powiedzenia" Blondyn przejechał palcem wskazujacym po klatce piersiowej wyższego bruneta, tak że ich oczy się spojrzały. To był magiczny moment, ktory został przerwany przez szept nieznajomego -  
"a teraz mniej gadania i więcej robienia, możesz do mnie krzyczeć Baekhyun" - po którym już nie był taki nieznajomy.


End file.
